


仲夏之梦

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 完成一项艰巨的任务后，等待总部召回的杰西·麦克雷在下榻的旅馆午睡，却做了一场回到二十多年前的梦。





	仲夏之梦

　　杰西·麦克雷一向认为，梦是现实所听所见的映射，因此从来没有见过的东西，是不会出现在梦里的。  
　　比如说，日本的夏日庙会。  
　　他当然知道庙会是怎么样的概念。和西方的节日庆典一样，那是很久以前，在信仰的时代人们向神明献祭的日子，再后来，它们变成了人们在某个特定的日子尽情狂欢的理由。关于日本的庙会，源氏曾对他讲过。在忍者的记忆中，夏日庙会总是伴随着凉爽的夜风，各色灯光装饰着通向神社的街道，缀满星星的天空被烟火点燃。但无论牛仔如何想象，映入他想象力匮乏的脑海的也只是奔牛节如火的红帆和充斥着巨型气球的复活节游行。  
　　但这原本他无法想象的日本夏日庙会，却在他的梦里出现了。  
　　起初，他只是听到了微弱的声音，像很多人在窃窃私语。接着视线里有了光点，然后变成光团——他认出这是暖黄色的灯光。光团不断增多、变大，最后他的整个视野豁然开朗，耳边的私语也变成正常的交谈，有远有近，欢喜雀跃，这令他明白自己正站在人群中。  
　　视野还是有黑暗的部分，那是街道两旁的小树林和头顶的天空，而沿街商铺的灯光则一直延伸到远处，灯光照亮了绵延的石阶和鸟居，直到石阶尽头的神社，就连那儿也尽是攒动的人影。  
　　杰西环顾四周，他的身高让他在人群中获得了很好的视野。他看到了周遭的日式商铺，热闹非凡，鲜艳的装饰讨人喜欢，他甚至嗅到了空气里果糖和烧烤的味道。  
　　这就是日本的庙会。  
　　他心里这么对自己说。其实他不知道日本的庙会长什么样，当然不知道，他从没见过。可他也不能找源氏来确认，他正做梦呢——他一清二楚。但是他又感到无比自信，因为这一切都符合源氏的描述。  
　　之所以确定这是个梦，是因为他听到周围的人都说着一口流利的英语，无论是有着明显东方人长相的居民和摊贩，还是金发碧眼的外国游客，就像英文配音的日本电影一样。  
　　人流于他身侧川行，各个穿着漂亮的和服。杰西低头打量了自己，他还是那副不修边幅的牛仔扮相，久经沙场的披肩留有子弹的焦痕和孔洞，那些是他以往光辉事迹的证明。这副模样放在美国西部或许并不会引人注目，但在歌舞升平的神社庙会上就很突兀了。所幸梦里的行人对他的衣着和腰间的左轮手枪视若无物，依旧各行其是。  
　　注意到这点的杰西轻笑一声。这的确是一场梦该有的状态：荒谬、缺乏实感，而且他必须去接受这些，他不想这么快醒来，他很累了，即使一直做着梦他也想多睡一会儿。为了完成任务他在两天前的晚上从直布罗陀飞到日本，已经两天没有好好休息，战斗让他疲惫，他不得不承认一点——杰西·麦克雷已经不是以前十多年前那个连续三天不眠不休作战后还能精神抖擞地参加狂欢的青年了。而且这梦他并不讨厌，一切都看上去令人感到高兴，这是个美梦，他应该享受。于是他顺着人流朝神社走去。  
　　 广播里正在播放着和风音乐，播放设施似乎很老旧了，也许是几十年前的旧设备，发声时带着电流的杂音，淹没在孩童的嬉笑声里。杰西很快就沉浸在这片祥的氛围中，甚至对几家商铺贩卖的小玩意儿起了兴趣，他开始考虑要不要买下来，即使他十分清楚这只是个梦。  
　　正思考着，杰西感到什么东西撞了他，于是他停下思考低头去看，发现是个大约四五岁的小男孩，而且因为这一撞而坐在地上，和他对视。男孩拧着眉毛，脸被眼泪打湿，流着鼻涕，嘴角还沾着一点看上去黏糊糊的浅黄色东西——他猜测是果糖一类留下的痕迹。  
　　这哭相可真够丑的。这是牛仔脑海里出现的第一个想法。周围嬉笑打闹的孩子不少，杰西想男孩也许是与人追逐玩耍时撞上来了。此时他和男孩已经对视了两秒，刚刚想要开口提醒男孩看路，一股足以引起周围人注意的哭喊就自地上的小东西喉咙里爆发出来。  
　　这火山喷发一样的动静吓了杰西一跳，在这一瞬间他成了众人的视线焦点，周遭的目光聚集在他身上，好像他是个欺负小孩子的坏蛋似的。突发的状况让杰西乱了方寸，他急忙制止男孩的哭号，但眼前的男孩好像是卡住开关键的音箱，越哭越大声。杰西担心这样下去会引起执法者的注意，情急之下一把抱起男孩，一边道歉一边将男孩抱到僻静的路边。  
　　男孩还在大哭，声音震得他头疼，他真希望这股头疼劲儿能让自己醒来，但没有。他在心里暗自向上帝求饶——他杰西·麦克雷见过多少大风大浪，可对嚎啕大哭的男孩束手无策。他相信源氏会比自己擅长安慰哭号的儿童，可是忍者并不会因为他的请求而钻进他的梦里帮忙。  
　　“嘿，呃，小朋友，停下……我是说，别哭了！”  
　　男孩仍在哭泣，声音再次引起了行人的瞩目。无助的牛仔压低帽檐，长吸一口气。嘴边咬着的味燃着的雪茄的气味使他冷静下来。他想到了对付这种情况的方法，于是掏出了腰间的“维和者”。  
　　“小子，嘿，往这儿看，对，看这个。”  
　　幸运的是男孩还算听得懂他的话，停下哭喊声看着他，他立刻熟练地耍起了枪，这套他用以炫耀的动作总能让小孩子赞叹不已。源氏总说他这套动作幼稚得可以，沉着平静的说教语气仿佛说话者没在人前舞过刀花似的。牛仔瞥了一眼男孩，他果然不再哭泣了，虽然抽咽暂时还没停下，但惊奇显然已经令他忘记了悲伤，他目不转睛地盯着杰西的左轮手枪，直到杰西将它重新放回枪套里都紧紧盯着，似乎对这把仿造中古枪械造型的武器兴趣十足。  
　　杰西终于长舒一口气，现在他终于能和这个男孩正常沟通了：“嘿，小子。”  
　　男孩抬头看他的脸，而他继续道：“你还好吗？看样子你没有受伤。”  
　　惊讶过后的男孩直到看向他的脸，似乎才想起家人的叮嘱，于是紧闭嘴巴，警惕的眼神让杰西注意到他灰棕色的眼睛。要是没有眼泪、鼻涕和果糖的痕迹，并且不哭的话，男孩就有一张讨人喜欢的可爱脸庞。除了两条浓黑凌乱的眉毛。这不禁让杰西想起一个人，一个正在现实的自己身边躺着的人。  
　　“有什么能帮忙的吗？你似乎是走丢了？”为了不再引起旁人瞩目，杰西尽量让自己显得亲切一些，他蹲下来，笑着询问男孩。但男孩十分戒备，双手抓着衣角，用略带日语口音的英文说：“他们告诉我不要和陌生人说话。”  
　　“是吗？”男孩的表情和语气把杰西逗笑了，“他们有没有告诉你，遇见陌生人该怎么做？”  
　　他发誓自己只是开个玩笑，但男孩却用实际行动回答了他——尖锐的叫声让杰西的表情定格在一个僵硬的位置，周围人停下脚步朝杰西看过来。牛仔连忙安抚男孩，示意他停止制造噪音。不得不说，男孩肺活量惊人，叫了好几秒钟音量都丝毫未减，情急之下杰西捂住了他的嘴巴。  
　　在杰西的手捂上男孩嘴的一瞬间，男孩立刻停止尖叫，反应快得让杰西有种不好的预感，可这个姿势看上去也许更加可疑，于是他松了手，接着预感成了现实——男孩再次尖叫起来，而杰西不得不再次捂住他的嘴。  
　　“嘿，嘿！小子，停下，我已经知道你很听父母的话，所以停下，好吗？”男孩的叫声令他的耳鼓都跳动起来，“等见到你的家长，我一定会告诉他们你对付陌生人的应急措施做得好极了。现在，我会松开你的嘴，而你，别再大呼小叫了，怎么样？”  
　　男孩点点头，于是杰西小心翼翼地松开手。这次男孩没有尖叫，而是眨眼看着杰西，好像自己刚刚什么都没做似的。杰西开始觉得这个小孩子不好对付了：“好了，让我们心平气和地交谈吧：你走丢了，对吗？”  
　　“我没有走丢！”男孩高声回答，“他们跟丢我了。”  
　　“一个意思。”杰西随口说道，他环顾四周，男孩不再尖叫以后周围的人又恢复了本来有说有笑的样子，仿佛刚才没有发生任何事。他抓了抓头发，重新看回男孩。他完全可以对这孩子置之不理，反正只是个毫无逻辑的梦而已，可他又觉得不能这么丢下一个迷路的孩子，哪怕是梦也不行，谁知道接下来这个荒诞的梦里会出现什么。于是牛仔摘下帽子抓抓脑袋又重新扣上：“好吧，既然这事儿让我撞上了……跟上我，别又丢了。我带你去找你的家长，不过别指望我梦醒之前一定能找到。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　男孩刚抓住他斗篷的一角，听到他这话，抬头表现出困惑，这是当然的，他又不会知道自己只是梦境的产物。“这是我做得梦，包括你在内，等我午睡醒了，这就结束了。”杰西看了他一眼，一五一十地解释道。  
　　男孩的脸上任然写满迷茫，杰西不指望他能听懂这些，于是忽视了他的困惑。路上的人似乎更多了，往来的人的步伐慢了很多，他抬头张望，尽管视野良好，他还是很难立刻看到出口，苦恼的牛仔又抓了抓脑袋，想起自己都不知道自身处何地，于是不顾面子地问男孩：“那么，先告诉我，我们在哪儿？”  
　　果不其然，男孩朝他投来不信任的目光，并说了一个日文地名，发音像是Yoshibara。他从来没听过的地方，不过至少他知道这儿叫什么了，这是个好开头。“很好，现在我们知道了这儿是哪里。接下来……小子，你叫什么名字，家在哪儿？”  
　　“源氏。”  
　　在人声吵杂的庙会上，他听到男孩用稚嫩的声音语句清晰地回答他。  
　　“我叫岛田源氏，住在花村。”  
/  
　　操他妈的。  
　　杰西只差一点儿就骂出来了。在脑海里蹦出这么一句脏话前，他的大脑空白了几秒。接下来，他飞快地转头回去看那个男孩，的确，虽然时隔二十年，但他还是成功地从男孩的脸上找到了源氏的痕迹，他应该早点儿发现的，从看到男孩的眼睛和眉毛时就应该能认得出来。  
　　“老天爷。”  
　　杰西用力咬了咬雪茄滤嘴，抬手狠狠地掐了自己的手臂——不疼不痒，这的确是个梦，可这未免也太真实了。标准美国口音的日本人、从没见过的庙会……一切都那么荒诞不经，唯独这个自称是岛田源氏的男孩真实得不可思议，杰西甚至怀疑自己是不是在梦里穿越时空，回到了过去，回到了源氏还是个小孩子的时候。  
　　“这真是，太他妈的，荒谬了。”  
　　牛仔忍不住咬着牙自言自语道，他旁边的源氏看出他的异常，扯了扯他的衣角：“叔叔？”  
　　“是哥哥。”杰西不假思索地回道，随后他就注意到了这个称呼的不妥之处，转而改口，“不，还是叫杰西吧，叫我杰西。”  
　　“但是爸爸说对不熟悉的人，直呼其名不礼貌。”男孩迟疑地说。  
　　“事实上，我们太熟悉了。”而且早就睡过了。哭笑不得的牛仔把后半句耍流氓的话吞进肚子，“所以，不，什么称呼也别加，去他的礼貌，别让我有罪恶感，叫杰西就行了。”  
　　男孩皱着眉，看上去杰西的话他一句也听不明白，最后他重新抓住杰西的斗篷，嘟囔了一句：“你真是个奇怪的大人。”  
　　孩童的语气和声音让杰西忍不住笑了，这副有点儿呆的样子可和杰西认识的源氏太不一样了，不过正因为和未来的那个人相去甚远，这个小岛田源氏才会让杰西觉得有意思。  
　　关于源氏小时候什么样，杰西曾经是想过的。扳倒岛田家的那个时候，他曾趁着休整的空闲独自一人逛过几个小时前还属于岛田家的宅院，那些或老旧或破损的房子和草木都让杰西忍不住想象源氏在这儿生活时的样子，他在那时就构想过小时候的源氏：备受宠爱的淘气包小少爷，有一双大眼睛，眉毛又粗又乱，穿着短小的和服，手脚灵活，充满好奇心，哪儿都想去，像个小小的探险家。这些倒是和现在这个小源氏十分相似。或者说，梦里的这个小源氏正是因为他的想象才成型的。  
　　“得了，跟上我，小家伙。”杰西摆摆手，“让我们去找你的家长。你说的花村，和这个，呃……”  
　　“Yoshibara.”源氏重复道。  
　　“对，Yoshibara……距离多远？”  
　　“很远很远。”源氏回答道，“我走路到不了的那种。在家里的天守阁顶上都看不到这儿。”  
　　“那的确是很远。”杰西随口答道。一个四五岁的孩子的描述实在太模糊了，他只能凭早前的印象和一些想象来估算这儿到花村的距离。花村的天守阁看不到的地方可太多了，外面的富士市就有一部分不在花村的视野范围。“你是怎么来的？”  
　　“坐汽车来的。”  
　　杰西点点头，汽车能到达的地方不会太远，这么看来源氏也只是出了花村来到市内而已。看来只要走出这片庙会，他就能找到方法带这个小东西回家。  
　　但眼下最重要的是，要走出这片庙会区。杰西再次观察周围，这条热闹的长街一头是神社，另一头则蔓延到了视野的极限，好像天上的银河有多长，这条街就有多长似的。道路两旁则是繁茂漆黑的树林，没有任何路可以走。  
　　“来吧，小家伙，让我们试试离开这片热闹的地方。”习惯性念出的称呼让杰西感到别扭，这次源氏可真是名副其实的“小家伙”了。他担心人群会将源氏和自己冲散，于是伸手想拉住身旁男孩的手，对方朝自己看了一眼，并没有伸出手，而是牢牢抓着他的斗篷。这让杰西想起，对这时的源氏来说，自己不过是个被求助的陌生人，于是收回了手，抓抓头发来缓解尴尬。  
　　“既然你不愿意……那就自己抓紧了，这儿的人太多，我可不能保证一直看着你。”  
　　说完杰西瞥了一眼源氏，男孩确实紧跟着他，这才放心地迈步扎进人海。  
/  
　　不用通过其他方式了解，杰西也清楚这个神社的庙会就算放在日本全国也是颇具规模，当地人之中夹杂着各地游客，让原本就老旧窄小的长街变得更加拥挤，杰西自上一次参加奔牛节后就再也没有人与人挤挤挨挨摩肩接踵的体验了，而身后跟着的小尾巴更增加了他前行的难度，他已经开始出汗了。  
　　在这时，杰西感到自己的披风被拽了两下，他以为是源氏被谁挤开了，于是飞快地回头叮嘱了一句跟上，继续尝试挤开人群，但他发现源氏拒绝向前走了。  
　　“杰西，杰西！”  
　　源氏用儿童独有的尖锐清脆的声音高声呼唤着他，声音里掺杂着不多不少的日本口音，让牛仔因此浑身一颤，这声呼唤实在很可爱——正因为太可爱了，才让杰西倍感不适，毕竟在他的脑海中，有这样口音会这样叫他名字的人，是个话音低沉稳重、身高大约五点六英尺的成年男子。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　杰西转过身来，与男孩对视，这个拉着他衣服的小孩子仰着脸，右手指向路边，杰西瞄了一眼，不偏不倚，刚好是个贩卖零食的小摊，装饰色彩缤纷的小店前面展示着各种裹着糖浆的水果，在暖黄色的灯光里显得格外闪亮诱人。  
　　知道这是小孩子难以抵御的诱惑，杰西还是装作什么都不知道的样子问道：“那儿怎么了？”  
　　“我想吃苹果糖。”男孩十分坦诚地回答道。  
　　“你的父母难道没告诉过你别向陌生人要吃的？”杰西半开玩笑地问，源氏竟然认真地回想了一番，然后摇了摇头。  
　　“好吧，可是我想你之前已经吃过了。”杰西盯着他脸上没擦掉的糖渍。他不大愿意挤到那边去，于是想找个理由拒绝。  
　　“之前吃的是棉花糖，和苹果糖不一样。”源氏说着，回味似的用小舌头又舔了一下嘴角焦黄的糖渍。  
　　“够多了。”杰西并不想特地挤过去买源氏要吃的苹果糖，因此拒绝了男孩的请求，“再吃糖你的牙就要被虫子吃光了，小家伙。”  
　　“才不会呢！”男孩高声反驳道，“我每天都很认真很认真地刷牙，非常认真！而且就这一次，就一个苹果糖，求你……杰西？”  
　　杰西·麦克雷再次浑身一颤，这句带着央求口气的呼唤实在难以抵抗，同时男孩朝他眨了眨大眼睛，灰棕色的眼睛晶莹透亮，在灯光中像是水果外面裹着的那层糖浆，杰西保证它们尝起来都是甜的。  
　　牛仔伸手夹住嘴边叼着的雪茄，一时间没有动作，小源氏也没有动，用充满恳求和期待的眼神盯着他的脸。  
　　杰西本来就不擅长应付源氏的目光，即使在现实里他们已经成为伴侣有段时间了，杰西还是会时常在于源氏目光相接时脸红心跳，在他看来这双眼睛里装着一片银河，里面的千万颗恒星在他的目光对上时用闪烁对他窃窃私语。此刻他肯定这是源氏从小就拥有的特质。  
　　“不。”他像是下了多狠的决心似的闭上眼睛说，“我不会买给你的，我的好心只包括把你安全送到家，所以别用这种眼神看我，我绝不会……”  
　　他在把话语吞回肚子之前，不小心又与源氏的眼睛对上了。  
　　“……好吧，就这一次。”败阵的杰西这句话更像是对自己说的。  
　　令杰西惊讶的是，这儿的摊贩不但接受外币，还支持非现金支付。杰西本指望这儿的摊贩能用“只接受日币现金”来替他拦住这次消费的。乖乖付了钱，他低头看看旁边的小男孩。需求得到满足的源氏十分开心，仰头就朝杰西笑了：“谢谢你，杰西！”  
　　“真的只有这一次，不许再要别的了。”男孩的笑容让杰西严肃不起来，他嘴角带着笑意强调道，连他自己都觉得这话起不了任何作用。他得承认，小源氏——至少是杰西梦里这个小源氏很让人喜欢，而小源氏本人似乎也很明白这点。也许小时候源氏就是仗着这张脸为非作歹呢。杰西想着。  
　　“走吧，别忘了我可不是带你来玩儿的，你还得找你的家长。”杰西下巴点了点远处，示意男孩别只顾着吃，一低头男孩的小脸上已经沾了新的糖浆渍，看起来像个糖做得小人儿。  
　　“源氏。”  
　　“哦！”男孩满口答应着，抬手抓住杰西垂下的右手手指。  
　　隔着皮手套，杰西的手指还是感受到了来自外界的接触，这让他僵了半秒，男孩小手的温度已经慢慢地透过手套传达到他的手指，这种感觉太真实了，他差点儿忍不住再狠狠掐自己一下。  
　　他低头去看，小源氏的注意力仍然放在手中的苹果糖上，并没有觉得自己抓着的地方与先前有什么不同，反倒是杰西的迟疑让他抬起头来，眨了眨眼睛，小心翼翼地试探道：“你也想吃吗？”  
　　“呃？噢，不，你自己吃吧。让我们继续前进。”杰西说着刻意轻轻地晃了晃手指，想让男孩发现自己抓着的是“陌生人”的手而不是披风。源氏“嗯”了一声，反而将杰西的手抓得更紧了，不知道是真的没有察觉自己行为的前后不符，还是确实放下了戒心。  
　　杰西忍不住笑了，和几十年后那个连笑话都听不懂的源氏相比，这个毫无防备的单纯孩童可爱多了。不过话又说回来，有谁能在十几二十年后仍保留着孩童的天真良善呢？何况源氏经历得比普通人在二十年中经历的变故多得多，至今他仍残留着少年心性和善良美好的自我，对杰西来说已经是最好不过的结果了。  
　　换个角度去想，如果源氏没有遭遇那些事，而是保持着善良开朗的完好模样一直活下去呢？他会不会因为向往成为英雄而加入守望先锋？他们可以像常人一样发展，先是认识，然后是竞争对手，接着变成朋友，三年的时间足够杰西将两人的关系朝着恋人的方向推动，那样说不定会是他和源氏一起离开，今后火车大劫案会算上源氏一份，世界各地都有他们的足迹，还有很多好笑的、惊险的、刺激的、温馨的共同经历……  
　　想到这儿时，他注意到源氏又停了下来，并叫了他一声。他低下头应答，看到源氏把苹果糖举到他面前。  
　　“这个，给你。”  
　　“给我？谢谢，你真是个慷慨的小家伙。”杰西半开玩笑地接过苹果糖，象征性地咬了一小口。在他看来味道不算甜过头，日本人对于味道的掌控还算讨他喜欢——不过谁知道呢，苹果糖的味道不过是他梦里所想的而已。  
　　“好吃吗？”源氏笑着问道，闪亮的眼睛里充满期待。  
　　“味道好极了。”杰西毫不吝啬地夸赞道，这赢得了源氏的笑容，他看到源氏眼中有种特别的期待。  
　　“那……”源氏把沾了糖浆的手背在后面，乖巧地偏头，话语在这儿停顿了片刻，他慢慢抬起手，指向街边，“我可以再买一个那个吗？”  
　　我就知道。  
　　杰西暗自腹诽。在给源氏买苹果糖时，他的脑海里就涌现了托比昂老爹的声音。“别答应孩子的请求，特别是他们想要某样东西的时候。有第一次，就有第二次，接着是第三次，然后没完没了！他们永远都知道你会心软，小子，别答应孩子的请求！”已经儿女成群的托比昂老爹在某次酒友会上这么说道。  
　　现在这个声音再次响起。杰西看了一眼源氏所指的小摊，那是卖巧克力香蕉的摊位，前面站着一群穿着鲜艳和服的少女。  
　　“女孩儿才会吃那东西，你是女孩儿吗？”  
　　“我才不是女孩子！”源氏对性别方面的反应尤为强烈，他大声地反驳道。这个时候的源氏长相确实像女孩儿——或者说在他这个年龄段只看脸本来就不好分辨性别——其实即使是距此三十多年后的源氏，杰西有时候也觉得，如果源氏是名女性，也会很漂亮的。  
　　当然，杰西从来没提过。对一个男人说他长得像女性可不是什么夸奖，对那样身体状况的源氏来说更是如此。  
　　“对，你可不是女孩儿。那可是女孩儿才会喜欢的东西，你想要和女孩儿一样喜欢多彩的巧克力香蕉？”  
　　杰西继续说道，他看到源氏差一点儿就将“当然不”脱口而出了，但喜欢零食的男孩及时制止了自己，他依依不舍地看了看那些色彩鲜艳的甜食好一会儿，然后下了决心似地朝杰西抬起水光闪闪的眼睛：“拜托你？”  
　　杰西·麦克雷再次败下阵来。  
　　牛仔在付钱时再次强调了一遍，这是“最后一次”，但他知道，这句话就跟自己发誓戒烟一样，是苍蝇都不会信的屁话。  
/  
　　买了巧克力香蕉，杰西带着源氏继续前进，然后很快又因为源氏看上了一只风车而停下来，沿途有太多东西吸引源氏的注意。鲷鱼烧、馅儿饼、狐狸面具、灯笼……他们还捞了金鱼，杰西从没试过用纸做成的网抓鱼，捕捞失败后源氏捶着他的手臂说了句日语，这次他听懂了，这是三十年后的源氏常说的一句话，“笨蛋”。  
　　到此为止，杰西觉得这个和家人走散的小朋友已经忘了自己原本的目的，开始玩起来了，而他手里已经全是因源氏的请求而买下的东西。正如托比昂老爹所说，有第二次就有第三次，然后没完没了。  
　　有件事杰西不得不承认，他也开始享受起来了。不管最后能不能找到源氏的家长，这也不过是个梦。而且他们一路走走停停，也算是走了很长的时间，仍然没有看到街尽头的迹象，至此，杰西感到这条街也许真的没有尽头，那还不如享受庙会算了。  
　　源氏的手上沾着糖和巧克力，杰西干脆摘掉了右手的手套，让源氏把巧克力和黏糊糊的糖浆沾了他一手。就在他期待着接下来还会有什么有趣的东西时，源氏停下来了。  
　　“杰西……”  
　　这次源氏的声音听上去有些无精打采。杰西回头时恰巧看到源氏扭着两条腿，显出一些疲态。  
　　“我走不动了……”  
　　小孩子的精力来得快去的也快，杰西看了看四周：“也许我们可以找个地方休息一下。”  
　　“不休息！”源氏拒绝得十分果断，孩童的玩乐心不会被疲惫打倒的。  
　　“好吧，那我们接着走。”  
　　“嗯……”对此源氏表现出了迟疑的态度，低头盯着自己穿木屐的脚，不挪步，心思显而易见。杰西叹了口气，把手里的东西换个方式拿着，好腾出手来：“那你可得坐好了，这对你来说可能有点儿高……”  
　　“什么？”  
　　话音刚落，杰西就一把抱起源氏，男孩因猝不及防而发出一声短促的惊叫，双手乱摆起来，杰西闪避着他的手的乱抓，将他架到自己的脖子上。  
　　“现在怎么样？”  
　　“好高！”经过短暂的惊吓，冷静下来的男孩发出赞叹，“我现在是巨人啦！”  
　　“你现在是坐在巨人的肩膀头上……嘿，别乱晃你的手，别把巧克力抹在我的帽子和头发上！”  
　　话音刚落，源氏手上的巧克力就蹭了他一脸，他只好哭笑不得地抹掉它。  
　　枪声在这一刻响起，杰西的身体在这个瞬间僵住了，出于多年来的警觉和习惯，他迅速朝枪声的方向看去。  
　　因为转头的关系，源氏也跟着一同转向枪声的方向，在看到人群中的景象后，男孩发出了一声赞叹。  
　　“射击！杰西，是射击！”  
　　源氏兴奋地叫道：“杰西，去看看！去看看嘛！”  
　　“知道了，知道了，别拽我的头发，你这小捣蛋鬼！”源氏的声音和头发被揪住的疼痛驱散了杰西的戒心，他龇牙咧嘴地回答着源氏，朝射击游戏的小摊走去。前去的过程中，正在进行游戏的人又开了几枪，杰西这才辨识出这夹带杂音的假枪声音。游戏是射击移动靶，奖品都摆放在旁边，杰西看了一眼，全都是吸引女孩和小孩子的玩具。商人们当然知道这样能让仰慕女孩的男孩和孩子们的家长乖乖掏钱。  
　　“兔兔！”  
　　当双眼扫到奖品中那个最大的兔子玩偶时，杰西听到源氏激动地叫道。男孩对这只大兔子表现出极大的兴趣，表现就是他差点拽掉了杰西的帽子。  
　　杰西一边整理帽子一边安抚脖子上这个精力十足的小子。那只兔子应该是最高奖项，想必大多数人都是为此而来。杰西打量着这只巨型兔子，它是只浑身雪白的棕色眼睛的兔子，戴着条橙色的围巾，这条围巾让杰西想起了曾经那个围着橙色围巾对他说笑的源氏。  
　　“你想要吗？”  
　　“嗯。”小源氏用力点点头。  
　　确认了源氏的意愿，杰西上前指着那只巨大的兔子问老板：“那只兔子是几等奖？”  
　　“特等奖，先生。十发子弹全中十环才能拿到。”明显是东方人长相的地摊老板用标准的英语回答道。  
　　“哼……”杰西表现出了犹豫，抬头看向源氏，“嘿，小子，听到了吗？十发子弹全中十环，这可是非常的难。”  
　　“是的，非常难。”老板也跟着附和，引得源氏发出可怜兮兮的声音。杰西不用看也知道源氏在用央求的表情看着自己。  
　　“不过，如果您的孩子实在很想要的话，我可以降低一些难度，十发八中，只要八颗子弹中了十环就行。”  
　　“那也够难的，普通人打移动靶根本不可能八发十环。”杰西皱着眉，摇着头，脖子上的源氏接连发出央求的呜呜声。  
　　“已经降低很多难度了，先生，要知道，这可是特等奖。”老板笑着说道，“一只可爱的兔子玩偶，大家都是冲着这个来的。您为什么不试试呢？也许会有好运气。就算没有拿到这个……您看，其他的奖品也很不错，”  
　　杰西看了一眼别的奖品，也是玩具一类的东西，然而源氏并不买账：“可我就是想要兔兔，其他的我都不要。”  
　　“但这真的很难，小家伙。”杰西故作为难，他觉得自己像个制止孩子乱花钱的父亲，他迟疑的态度让源氏情绪低落，“听我说，小子，这种特等奖没人能拿到，他们就是用这个吸引你们，普通人做不到八发十环……不过你很幸运，我又不是普通人。小家伙，我先放你下来，别乱跑，好好看着。嘿，老板，拿枪来。按照原规矩，十发十环。”  
　　说着杰西将源氏放下来，并豪迈地将钱放在桌子上，接过老板递来的玩具枪，这把枪的外形仿制的是旧式猎枪，发射的是橡胶弹。他只是打量了这么一眼枪，连准备也没有，就举起它扣动了扳机。  
　　十声枪响爆发在极短的时间里，一声接着一声，前一声枪鸣还未落地，后一枪就响了起来，连贯的声音让周围的人都不住朝这里看来。枪声结束时，杰西装模作样地让枪在手上转了一圈，“啪”地一声放下，道出他常说的一句话：“都是活靶子。”  
　　此时，十个移动靶才全部出现，露出了杰西的射击成绩，被牛仔刚才一套行云流水的射击惊得发呆的老板这才上前查看，他数了一遍，然后又数了一遍，直到第三遍，他才目瞪口呆地转过身来：“十个十环……他打出了十个十环！”  
　　源氏在这时发出一声赞叹的大叫。  
　　“杰西，这真是帅呆了！”  
　　杰西用手指弹了一下帽子，朝源氏露出个他自认为帅气的笑容，然后转向老板，用自己机械的左手敲了敲台面，唤回老板的神：“老板，十发子弹，十个十环，把那只兔子拿来吧。”  
　　尽管很不情愿，但老板还是把奖品拿给了杰西。这只兔子的确很大，在杰西看来也是很大的一个玩意儿。“小家伙，来，这是你的兔子。”他蹲下来，将兔子拿到源氏面前。男孩仍沉浸在牛仔那绝妙的十连发中，兴奋得不停蹦着，他并没有先接过兔子，而是扑到了杰西怀里。  
　　“你真是太帅了！”源氏咋咋呼呼地尖叫着，用力朝杰西的脸颊亲了一口，然后环抱住了牛仔的脖子，“我喜欢你，杰西！”  
　　源氏脸上先前站着糖浆、巧克力酱、还有一些蛋黄酱，这些全都粘在了杰西的脸颊和胡须上。杰西闻到了扑鼻的甜香气味，浓郁得让他几乎意识恍惚。孩童唇瓣的触感和温度比先前牵手的感觉还要真实和清晰，他又开始怀疑自己是否真的只是做梦而已。这一吻仿佛风吹开往日泛黄的纸页，他忍不住思考自己的脸颊是不是曾拥有关于这双唇的记忆。但是不可能，这是不可能的，他没有穿梭过时空，在源氏这么小的时候，他也只是个在新墨西哥州的荒野上做着牛仔梦的穷小子。他对源氏的嘴唇太陌生了，他们只隔着隔离室的外壁接吻过一次，其余的时间他连用手去抚摸那双唇都是奢望。  
　　第一次毫无隔阂地接触到源氏的唇，竟然是在梦里，和只有不到五岁的、仍是孩童的源氏。想到这个，杰西突然觉得五味杂陈，就连笑也显得有些艰难起来。  
　　好一会儿，他才敢抬起手拍拍怀里这个孩子瘦弱的脊背。  
　　“那是当然了，我可是了不起的牛仔杰西·麦克雷。”他听到自己用带点儿鼻音的声音骄傲地说，“你想要什么我都能做到。”  
/  
　　那只巨大的兔子还是没让源氏自己来抱着，它太大了，何况源氏还继续坐在杰西的脖子上。杰西手里拿的东西已经够多了，腾不出手来扶着源氏的腿，但他也不用担心源氏会因为乱动而向后仰掉下去，男孩已经跟他熟得多了，此时头上正戴着他那顶幸运帽子，遮住了大半脑袋，人则趴在杰西毛茸茸的脑袋上嘻嘻哈哈。  
　　与源氏相比，杰西则变得比刚才要安静得多了，但年幼的孩子并不能读出来自牛仔的沉重情绪，依旧嬉笑玩乐着。  
　　“嘿，小家伙。”  
　　脑袋上的源氏停止了咋呼，乖巧地低下头应答，对他来说宽大的帽子顺势滑下来遮住了他灰棕色的眼睛。  
　　“你的爸爸是什么样的人？”  
　　“爸爸？嗯……爸爸是老大。”源氏想了片刻，也许对他这个年纪来说，这个问题的概念还是太深了，“爸爸可厉害了。”  
　　“还有呢？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“还是算了。那你的妈妈呢？”  
　　“妈妈最漂亮了！她是世界上最漂亮的！”  
　　“那……你的哥哥呢？”  
　　“哥哥？”源氏轻轻将帽子掀开，灰棕色的眼睛对着杰西眨巴，似乎困惑于杰西如何知道自己还有个哥哥的，但随后男孩似乎跳过了这段思考，朝杰西露出灿烂的笑容，“哥哥很温柔，我最喜欢哥哥了！”  
　　杰西抱着兔子的右手不住狠狠地抽了一下。  
　　“你们可真是幸福的一家。”不到半秒的时间，杰西又恢复了笑容和随性的语气。  
　　“如果你愿意的话，你也可以和我一家。”  
　　“真的？”杰西被这天真的言论逗笑了，“那我能在你们家里扮演什么样的位置？”  
　　“嗯……叔叔？我不喜欢健次郎叔叔，你可以代替他的位置。”  
　　“哇噢，那我可真是不胜荣幸。”杰西哈哈笑起来，“但就没有别的位置了吗？你瞧，‘叔叔’对我来说好像辈分老了点儿……”  
　　源氏因此想了想：“表哥？我也不喜欢慎二表哥。”  
　　“还是不好，”杰西摇头道，“我自己倒是有个想法，比如说……当你的伴侣？”  
　　“伴侣？”  
　　“就是……丈夫一类的。”  
　　“才不要！”源氏果断地拒绝了杰西，鼓着腮帮子叫道，“我以后要娶妈妈那样的大美人，才不要你这样的大叔。”  
　　“哈哈，那我可真是抱歉了！”  
　　杰西大笑起来，他脖子上坐着的源氏眨了眨眼睛，并不知道这一切有什么好笑的。  
　　就在谈笑间，这条看似没有尽头的长街似乎终于到头了。尽管仍然被旧式的灯笼装饰着，但这儿已经没有商铺了，路也宽阔了许多。路中间种着一棵古老的大树，繁茂的枝叶几乎遮蔽了两旁的道路，低矮的枝桠上挂着很多木牌，还有很多人在向树上挂。  
　　“这是什么？看上去像是在许愿。”  
　　“这棵是许愿树，他们挂的是绘马。”源氏十分自豪地解释道。  
　　“辉……辉麻？”杰西仍然没改掉自己奇怪的口音。  
　　“是绘马。就是许愿的东西。”源氏摆动着细小的两条腿，“只要把愿望写在上面，挂在树上，神明就可以看到，愿望就能实现啦！”  
　　“想不想试试？我听说日本这儿的神还挺灵的。”  
　　源氏欣然答应。杰西就带着他买了两块绘马，写上愿望挂到树上去。  
　　“你写了什么？”源氏坚持要自己来挂，杰西只好看着骑在自己脖子上的他伸直了手臂，艰难地试图挂在一个明显挂不到的树枝上。  
　　“希望爸爸、妈妈还有哥哥和杰西身体健康。”源氏终于挂好了绘马，低头朝杰西笑道，“你的是什么？”  
　　“和你的差不多。”杰西也冲他笑，“我希望你永远健康。”  
　　他知道自己的笑容有点儿勉强，说这句话时，他自己的嘴里都尝到了苦涩。对早已经知道未来的杰西来说，这个愿望无异于自我欺骗。源氏会健康长大的，变得身强体壮，成为一个惹人喜爱的俊朗青年，然后在一夜间失去这些，他的器官会迅速衰竭，他有力漂亮的手臂会形容枯槁，他会像具活着的木乃伊一样，躺在冰冷死寂的病床上，而杰西只能眼睁睁地看着他经历这样的痛苦。这是根本不可能实现的奢望，但杰西还是衷心祝福，这让他感到自己为源氏多做了一件事，尽管梦醒之后再想起这个愿望只会增加痛苦。  
　　源氏因而露出了困惑的表情：“为什么祝福我？你的家人呢，杰西？”  
　　“你就是我的家人之一。”  
　　小家伙的眉毛因此皱在一起：“我才没有答应你做我的丈夫呢！”  
　　“哈哈哈！你倒是记得很清楚，小家伙。”  
　　话音刚落，自远处传来一声呼唤。有个女声在呼唤源氏。杰西和源氏朝声音传来的方向转头，他感到肩膀上的源氏明显兴奋起来，接着他听到源氏高声的呼唤：“小林阿姨！小林叔叔！”  
　　人群稀少灯火阑珊处有几个人朝这里跑来，带头的是一男一女，女性穿着素色的合服，愁容满布的脸唤起了杰西的记忆——他在当初推翻岛田家的战役结束后见过这名女性。另一个深色合服的男性他就不认识了。后面还跟着几个服装一致的人，应该是仆人了。  
　　杰西明白他们是寻找源氏而来的，于是蹲下将源氏放了下来，男孩连帽子都没摘就狂奔进了女性的怀抱。  
　　“你还好吗，源氏少爷？”女性慌张地抱了抱源氏，然后就打量着他的全身上下，确保他们的二少爷没有受任何伤害。  
　　“我很好，杰西一直陪着我。”孩童不甚理解家仆的担心，十分开心地回答道。他的话让男女两人看向杰西，男性很快就上前朝牛仔行了一礼。  
　　“非常感谢您在二少爷走失期间的陪伴并将少爷完整地还给我们。”男性似乎是管家一类的人，看起来和杰西一样大，面容瘦削，法令纹很深，表情既不欣喜也不焦急，十分符合杰西印象里那种冷淡的日本人形象，“现在我们将接少爷回家，您能提供一个有效的联系方式吗？我们改日必将登门感谢。”  
　　“我想……这就不用了。”反正你们以后也找不到我。杰西腹诽道，“把这些都拿回去吧，都是买给他的，特别是这个兔子，他很喜欢。”  
　　男性并没有推辞，抬手做了个手势，旁边的仆人接下了杰西手中的东西。  
　　“您的名字是？”  
　　“杰西·麦克雷。”  
　　“再次感谢您，麦克雷先生。我们会再见的。”  
　　我对此表示怀疑。杰西抬手夹住雪茄以此掩饰嘴角泄露的笑，他们不会再在梦里相见了，也许吧。  
　　“再会了，麦克雷先生。”  
　　叫小林的男性再次道别，杰西以手压低帽檐，以此代替再见。  
　　女性拉起源氏的手，示意他要离开了，源氏看了一眼她：“杰西不和我们一起吗？”  
　　“当然不了，麦克雷先生……有其他的事。”女性局促而焦急地回答道，“你必须快点回去了，夫人很着急，她……”  
　　“可我想跟杰西一起。”源氏打断了女性的话，他并没有听进去女性口中有关自己母亲的话，求助的目光投向了牛仔，“你不愿意和我一起吗，杰西？”  
　　“我愿意，但现在不行。”杰西诚实地回答道，“很快我就要醒了，我们必须分开。”  
　　其实他不确定自己什么时候会醒来，这场梦很长，而他也睡了很久了。源氏露出了哀伤的表情，但眼中还有一丝期待：“我们还会再见吗？”  
　　“当然，当然了，我们会再见的。”大约二十年后。他只肯在心里告诉源氏这个数字，他觉得源氏会因此哭闹。但二十年也不算久，想想看，如果这是真的，这个四、五岁的男孩也许一年后就会忘记自己，而且是至多一年，这个年纪的孩子记不得多少事的。他会无忧无虑地活到二十五岁，接着他在拉面店与他初次相遇，接着经历改变他一生的夜晚……  
　　慢着。  
　　脑海中浮现出了杰西自己的声音。  
　　不能让他回去。  
　　他听到自己对自己说。  
　　他不能让源氏回到岛田家。  
　　他当然知道这是个梦，没错，只是个过于真实的荒诞的梦。可是……可是哪怕只是在梦里改变这一切，杰西也愿意——对他而言，自己也只能够在梦中改变曾经的一切。  
　　对源氏来说，岛田家就是一座牢笼，囚困着他这只渴望飞向蓝天的鸟儿，是他只有死去才能够离开的地方。现在他有枪，他是个经历了多少次生死、身经百战的牛仔，他完全可以把源氏强行带走，他们可以远走高飞，这样二十多年后的那一切都不会发生。也许自此以后他会经历流亡，逃到天涯海角也不得安宁，他们的日子会很苦，但源氏会活下来，他拼上自己的命让源氏安然地活过二十五岁甚至更久……  
　　他想要带源氏走。  
　　“杰西！”  
　　男孩带着点儿哭腔的声音拉回了他的神志，仆人们已经走远，如同影子一样融入黑暗之中消失不见，牵着源氏的小林夫妇也相继没入黑暗，只有源氏仍执拗地朝他伸出手。  
　　黑暗更近了，像是吞吃着一切的怪兽，在灯火的映衬下显得更加漆黑诡异，它在吞没着源氏。  
　　去你妈的。杰西朝地上啐了一口，心一横，迈步朝源氏狂奔而去。  
　　“源氏——”  
/  
　　“什么？”  
　　回答他的是那个再熟悉不过的声音，沉稳宁静，如同不见风浪的湖泊，当然了，还带着恰到好处的日本口音。  
　　梦终究还是醒了。杰西因此而睁开眼睛，发现自己傻兮兮地朝天花板伸着手，于是立刻放下来，迅速从床铺上爬起来，环顾四周。  
　　他从他们下榻的和式酒店醒来了，门外就是院子，从门外的光线来看，现在已经是黄昏时刻。  
　　“我睡了多久？”他揉着跳动发疼的太阳穴，向房间内的源氏询问道，过长时间的午睡令他头昏脑涨。  
　　“这要看你说的是午睡，还是夜晚睡眠。闹钟和我都叫不醒你，我以为你要睡到明天早晨了。”源氏不无讽刺地说，顿了顿还是给出了回答，“大约七个小时。”  
　　“老天爷……”连他自己都忍不住惊叹，“我睡了这么久？”  
　　“考虑到前两天的行动和我们赶到这儿来的时差，还算情有可原。”  
　　他看向源氏的方向，还没来得及捕捉到伴侣的身影，视线就被对方丢来的一件衣服遮挡住了。  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　“浴衣，今晚穿的。”他发现源氏还没戴上头盔，黑发上还有些潮气，说话间朝他转过一些身，灰棕色的眼睛里带着怀疑，“你不会忘了今晚的庙会吧，杰西？”  
　　“噢……当然不，我们就是为此推迟一天回总部的，不是吗？”他当然记得，他们本该在完成任务的当天从大阪返回直布罗陀，但这个时候正是大阪的神社举办夏日庆典的时候，于是源氏提出了在大阪逗留一天逛庙会的建议，而他欣然同意了。  
　　源氏站起身来，杰西注意到他已经穿好一身浴衣了，是有些发灰的绿色，边缘印着波浪花纹，是很适合他的颜色。牛仔低头再看了看自己的那套，立刻发出了抗议声。  
　　“嘿，我这件怎么是土黄色的。”  
　　“这个季节游客很多，你这个身高体型的只剩下几件可以租，剩下的更丑，你想看看别的吗？”  
　　“呃，还是算了。”  
　　“那就快换上，庙会已经开始了，现在赶过去还不算晚。”  
　　杰西撇撇嘴，从榻榻米上站起来，匆匆脱掉睡衣换上浴衣，还没完全穿上，源氏就出声制止了他：“浴衣不是这么穿的，杰西。”  
　　说着源氏就朝他走去，替他整理好浴衣的衣领和肩线，接着低头替他系腰带，他嗅到了源氏头发上香波的气味，和平常他用的香波不一样，带着草木的清新香气，是酒店浴室里的那款。他忍不住稍微低头仔细去嗅。忍者一如既往地低头认真做事，没有察觉到他的举动。杰西低头看过去，看到了源氏低垂着眼眸，东方人稍有的长睫毛随着眨眼而唿扇着。  
　　“源氏？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　忍者抬起头来，杰西立刻在他的额头落下一个吻。源氏抬眼看着他好一会儿，然后继续低头，手上接着刚才停止的工作，似乎并不为所动，但杰西看到他露出的小部分脸颊红了。  
　　“我梦到你了。”  
　　源氏因此又抬眼看了看了他，这次的反应比刚才更小。  
　　“听上去不是什么稀奇事。”  
　　“很常见？”杰西挑眉。  
　　“不算常见，但也不少。你偶尔会在梦里喊我名字，就跟刚才一样，然后吵醒我。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“当然是真的。不过别担心，这并不常有，否则我就该让安吉拉给你检查检查是否有睡眠紊乱了。”源氏搞定了他的腰带，对他的和服进行了最后的整理，后退两步上下打量，接着满意地点点头，“两个月一次，也许吧。”  
　　“……我到底都梦了些什么？”  
　　“别问我，我可看不到你梦了些什么。”源氏俏皮地回答道，杰西注意到他的眼睛微微眯起来，那是笑了的意思，随后他就看不到这双眼睛了，因为源氏戴上了头盔。“这件和服没有看上去那么丑。走吧，该去参加庙会了，我这就让你体验一下日本的风土人情。”  
　　他们下榻的酒店就在庙会附近，同样要参加庙会的游客大部分早就前往神社了，但还是有不少的当地人才陆陆续续向神社走去，因此路上穿着浴衣朝同一个方向走的人并不少。穿越一条极具现代气息的街道，古老的神社就在一片林地之间。窄小的长街挂满彩色灯笼，沿街两旁都是摊贩，老旧的播放机放送着和式乐曲，街尽头就是鸟居，之后是长长的台阶，最后便是神社。杰西惊奇地发现，庙会和神社的模样与他梦见的有些相似之处。并不是全部，而是装饰，氛围，布局……它们看上去都和之前没有见过日本庙会的杰西的梦中情景十分接近。  
　　感叹着自己梦境的神奇，杰西下意识地想将雪茄换一边嘴角咬着，然后他想起日本已经禁烟，他没法咬着雪茄出门，哪怕是没点燃的。  
　　源氏就在他旁边，裸露在衣服外面的只有冰冷的金属和仿生材质，让他看上去就像个智械。  
　　“我觉得你应该不戴头盔出来。”  
　　“你这么认为？”源氏看向他，“满是疤痕、戴着面罩还连接着机甲的造型可不比‘与众不同的智械’来得低调，我会吓着人的。”  
　　“……我更喜欢看到你的眼睛。”  
　　“等到回酒店，我可以让你看个够，但现在不行。”源氏用温和的口吻安慰道。  
　　杰西撇撇嘴，转移了话题：“小家伙，你还记得小时候的事吗？”  
　　“这取决于你问的是多小的时候。”源氏回答。  
　　“大概四五岁？我不太确定……”  
　　“确定什么？”源氏对他的话感到奇怪。  
　　“没什么，呃，就是四五岁时。”他张了张口，还是没有说出自己的梦。  
　　“大部分还记得，怎么了？”  
　　“你那时……参加过祭典吗？有走丢过吗？”  
　　“哈，有过，印象还挺深呢，”源氏停顿了片刻，似乎陷入了回忆，“五岁半的时候的事了。干嘛这么问？”  
　　“只是随口问一问，你还记得最后是怎么回家的吗？”源氏的回答让杰西为之一振，他不依不饶地追问道。  
　　“我当时……跟他们走散了，怕得要命。”回想到这儿，源氏也许是觉得那时胆小的自己很可笑，发出了轻轻的笑声，“我躲在神社的角落不敢出来，后来是小林先生和夫人找到了我，把我带回家的。”  
　　“你哥呢？”  
　　源氏沉默了很短的时间，继续开口时，他的声音变得有些忧郁：“他在陪母亲。当晚母亲疾病发作，也不知道是不是与我走丢有关。三个月后，她就病逝了。”  
　　“我很抱歉。”  
　　“没关系，很久以前的事了。”源氏像是安慰他似的说道。  
　　杰西沉默了一会儿，街道两旁飘来巧克力和糖浆的香味，左边有个稍大的摊位，孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地在用纸渔网捞金鱼，另一边模拟枪声时不时响起，又有男孩为了喜欢的女孩去挑战不可能的射击游戏。  
　　“你……呃，当时走失的时候，”他忍不住又开口问道，“没有遇到什么陌生人帮助你？”  
　　源氏因此转头看他，他几乎都能看到视觉槽后面的那双眼睛困惑地眯起来：“具体是指？”  
　　“比如，你撞到以后安慰你，逗你笑的那种。然后带你去找家长，沿途还给你买了很多吃的和玩具，然后带你去许愿树许愿？”  
　　“那家神社没有什么许愿树，杰西。而且，也没有这样的人，我就是躲在神社的角落哭了好久，然后被小林先生和夫人找到的。”源氏否定道。  
　　“真的没有？”  
　　“没有。”源氏摇头，他察觉到了杰西这没头没脑的问话，“你到底问这些做什么，杰西？”  
　　“不，什么也没有……”杰西试图掩盖这段对话的企图，“就，只是个没头没脑又荒诞的梦，别在意。”  
　　见他不愿意说，源氏也没有再追问下去。  
　　“对了，最后一个问题。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“Yoshibara……是哪儿？”杰西艰难地念出这个地名。  
　　“吉原。”源氏回答道。  
　　“富士那个吉原？”  
　　“对。”  
　　“……那的确是离花村很近。”他自言自语道，听到这话的源氏一本正经地予以肯定：“确实很近，开车不到一个小时，不堵的话。话说回来，我走失时就是在吉原的一场庙会……你到底梦到了什么，杰西？”  
　　“真的没什么，亲爱的，梦有什么好奇怪的……”杰西支支吾吾地想要敷衍过去，源氏还是看着他，透过忍者的面甲，他感到源氏的目光正盯着他。他最终还是妥协了，将梦的大概告诉了源氏，当然，省去了一些包含个人情绪的部分。  
　　听了他描述的源氏并没有怀疑他，忍者的脑袋看向一边，似乎在思考什么。“令人惊讶，”杰西听不出他的话到底是在赞赏还是讽刺，“你梦到的很多都和当时相似，就连我当时穿的衣服也没错，我记得很清楚，那件和服是母亲亲手做的，我长大了穿不下的时候就收进了衣柜里——后来……”  
　　源氏说到这里停住了。杰西觉得自己知道他要提到什么，然后他转移了话题：“其实我也有过这样的梦。”  
　　杰西看着他，等着他往下说。“对某个地方、某件事甚至是某段对话感到似曾相识。”源氏的话语衔接如此自然，可杰西感到他有过片刻的欲言又止，“人们常说梦总是会向人们展示一些真实发生的事，无论是过去还是现在。在日本人们管这个叫‘梦见’，就类似奇幻故事里的预言或者先知之类的。但科学家们觉得梦是大脑和心理的映射……谁知道呢。”  
　　“说不定等你们家的召唤兽能有个科学解释的时候，这玩意儿也能被科学解释了。”杰西开玩笑道。  
　　“是龙神，杰西。”源氏一本正经地纠正道，而他点头附和着：“好，好。你说什么就是什么……那么，是不是轮到你给我讲一讲你的梦了？”  
　　源氏意味深长地抬头看他，似乎他提起这件事在源氏的意料之中。他注视着源氏，等待对方开口，他敢说，这件事和源氏上一次单独执行任务的糟糕经历有关。  
　　“我会的，杰西，等回到基地，我会找个时间慢慢跟你说。”说着，源氏挽起了他的手臂，狭窄的街道上人潮汹涌，令源氏朝他靠拢了一些，“现在，是好好休息、欣赏本土人文风情的时候。别走丢了，杰西。”  
　　“我看上去像是会走丢的人吗？”杰西笑着反驳道，“就算被人群冲散，我也能第一时间找到你。”  
　　“我不怀疑。”他听到源氏的轻笑，忍者将视线自前方移向他，灯光映忍者金属的面甲上，他在上面看到了少女们斑斓的服饰和如梦似幻的暖黄色灯光，还有来自对方灰棕色双眼的温柔目光，“但我依然打算挽着你，你介意吗，杰西？”  
　　他当然不介意了，他的小家伙想做什么都可以。

-仲夏之梦 END-


End file.
